paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Paragon Justice Society
The Teen Paragon Justice Society is a signature supergroup founded and led by the Messenger. The TPJS is one of the two groups that descends from the Young Phalanx, the other being the Liberators. History Founded in the latter months of 2029 primarily by the Messenger, the Teen Paragon Justice Society is one of the two descendants of the Young Phalanx. Based on both a fusion of the Teen Titans and Justice Society of America models, the TPJS is the largest teen-superhero organization as well as the most active; it embodies nearly 200+ members. After the Young Phalanx disbanded, due primarily to Young Liberty's death, the Messenger decided to create a new supergroup to unite the young heroes of the city under a stronger, more open banner (the Young Phalanx only allowed for six members). With the help and approval of Statesman, the Messenger founded this new supergroup with Aquarius, Midnight Sky, and Ty Rynard as his lieutenants. After its foundation, the TPJS entered the war as an official supergroup to aid in the security of the city, only its four, soon-to-be five, commanders going overseas. Soon, as the four major members engaged the Scourge forces in southern France against the Crey Swiss and Alfa Spanish, the TPJS was approached by Eros, the Greek God of Love. Having developed a love for mankind, Eros spoke of the struggle in the Underworld for Young Liberty's soul. The now five primary TPJS members, along with the Vindicators, journeyed to the Underworld and fought for Young Liberty's soul. In the end the teams were able to win over the youth's soul and, through the powers of Soullinx, Ms. Liberty was able to revive her son in exchange for her own life; Young Liberty thus became Mr. Liberty. After returning to the world of the living, the TPJS continued its campaigns against the Scourge powers, this time directing their international focus on Potente Italy; the Council had come too close to overrunning Rome and taking control of Roman Italy. However, after the TPJS's joint efforts with a handful of Vanguard forces, the Council was halted in their advances. Since the end of the war in 2032, the TPJS has evolved into the most powerful teen superhero faction in the world. And while Aquarius and Eros stayed behind to guide its next generation, Midnight Sky travelled to China in efforts to round up and dispose of any remaining Tsoo-influences. As for its leader, the Messenger, now calling himself Ambassador, moved into a superclass apartment in Steel Canyon with his life-partner, Ty Rynard, and became the face of the United Nations; he was dubbed, in full, the "Ambassador of the World." Members *Messenger (founder, leader) *Aquarius *Eros *Midnight Sky *Ty Rynard *''other unnamed, non-leading members'' Roster Heroes Aquarius From the Coralax-ravaged planet of Shîl’laris, Aquarius was sent as one of the many trackers to locate the Coralax's origin. Discovering it to be on Earth, Aquarius began her excavation only to run into trouble with the law. By the grace of the Messenger, Aquarius was released and has since joined the Young Phalanx and the Teen Paragon Justice Society to repay her debt to her savior. Powers Fly Self Fly Stone Prison Ranged, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Fossilize Ranged, Foe Hold, -Def Stone Cages Targeted AoE, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Stalagmites Targeted AoE, Foe Disorient, -Def Earthquake Targeted Location AoE, Foe Knockdown –ACC, -Def Volcanic Gasses Targeted Location AoE, Pulsing Foe Hold Animate Stone Summon Pet Power of the Phoenix Ally Revive, Special Forge Ally +Damage, +Accuracy Melt Armor Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe: -Resistance, -Defense Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Fire Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Fire) Fire Shield Self +Resistance(Fire, Lethal, Smash, Cold) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Eros More commonly known as Cupid (Roman/Latin name), Eros is the immortal son of Ares and Aphrodite and the God of love and sexual desire. Since the passage way between Paragon City (in Atlas Park) and the Greek Pantheon has been opened, Eros joined the fight against Gaia's enemies and has even joined the Teen Paragon Justice Society to further that fight. Powers Fly Self Fly Snap Shot Ranged, Minor Damage (Lethal) Aimed Shot Ranged, Moderate Damage (Lethal) Fistful of Arrows Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage (Lethal) Blazing Arrow Ranged, High Damage (Lethal), Minor Damage over Time (Fire) Explosive Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Lethal/Smashing), Foe Knockback Ranged Shot Sniper, Extreme Damage (Lethal) Rain of Arrows Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Extreme Damage over Time (Lethal) Entangling Arrow Ranged Foe: Immobilize, -Recharge, -Fly, Slow Ice Arrow Ranged Foe: Hold, -Speed, -Recharge Poison Gas Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) -Damage, Sleep Acid Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Toxic), -Resistance(All), -Defense Disruption Arrow Ranged (Location Area of Effect) -Resistance(All) Oil Slick Arrow Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Knockdown, -Speed, -Defense, +Special(Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) while burning) EMP Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Foe: Hold, -Regen, -Endurance, Special Damage vs Robots; Self: -Recovery Empyreal Invincibility Self Superior +Defense (All) +Accuracy Foe: +Taunt Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Love Shot Ranged, Superior Foe Confuse +Special Messenger Jason Etcher began his career as Statesman’s infamous sidekick, known as the Messenger, and the leader of both the Young Phalanx and the Teen Paragon Justice Society. As the adopted son of Roger and Jessica McFaires, Jason is publically renown and is seen as the promising future Statesman should Marcus Cole ever stop holding the mantle. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal +Max Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Smashing, Lethal, Energy (high), Fire, Cold (moderate), Negative Energy, Psionic, Toxic (low); Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Midnight Sky Born into a family deeply involved with the Tsoo, Daiyu Fan Lin was trained and raised in the arts led by Tub Ci. Rebelling against the Tsoo, and inevitably her parents, Lin remains an orphan so-to-speak and has sought a new family within the Young Phalanx and, later, the Teen Paragon Justice Society. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Gloom Ranged, High Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Tenebrous Tentacles Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: Immobilize, -Accuracy Night Fall Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Torrent Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage (Negative), Foe: Knockback Life Drain Ranged, Minor Damage (Negative), Self: Heal, Foe: -Accuracy Blackstar Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Negative), Self: -Recovery, Foe: -Accuracy Charged Brawl Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Endurance Lightning Clap Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient, Knockback Thunder Strike Melee(Area of Effect), High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockback Shocking Grasp Melee, High Damage(Energy), Foe Hold, -Endurance Static Discharge Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy), -Endurance Charged Armor Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Energy) EM Pulse Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Disorient, -Endurance, -Regeneration, Special vs. Robots; Self: -Recovery Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Ty Rynard :Main article: Ty Rynard The son of Lio Rynard and Elle Rynard, Ty Rynard, like Megan Sinclair, was born as a superhero with inherited powers from ‘’both’’ of his parents. Ty has an interesting set of dynamics with his family members, the most interesting of which is with his uncle, Erek Rynard, who is also his godfather and mentor of sorts. Ty Rynard, during World War III, was the second recruit to the Young Phalanx and eventually joined the Teen Paragon Justice Society until after the war’s end. Powers Hover Self Fly, +DEF(All) Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Ice Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Cold/Smashing) Foe -Recharge, -Speed Frost Breath Close(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Cold), Foe -Recharge, -Speed Freeze Ray Ranged, Minor Damage(Cold) Foe Hold Bitter Ice Blast Ranged, Superior Damage(Cold/Smashing) Foe -Recharge, -Speed, -Accuracy Bitter Freeze Ray Ranged, Moderate Damage(Cold), Foe Hold, -Recharge, -Speed Blizzard Ranged(Location Area of Effect), Extreme Damage over Time(Cold), Foe -Accuracy, -Speed, -Recharge, Knockback; Self -Recovery Repel Self Area of Effect, Foe Knockback Siphon Power Ranged, Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Siphon Speed Ranged, Foe -Speed, Self +Speed, +Recharge Fulcrum Shift Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal) Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smash), Foe Disorient Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Supergroups